Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic circuits and, more specifically, to the control of capacitors having a value adjustable by application of a bias voltage. The present disclosure more specifically applies to the control of BST (Barium-Strontium-Titanium) capacitors.
Description of the Related Art
BST capacitors have been developed for radio-frequency applications, in particular for mobile telephony. Having a capacitor with an analogically-adjustable capacitance significantly improves performances, since it enables to adapt the device comprising such a capacitor to the outer environment.
A BST capacitor appears in the form of an integrated circuit (this type of capacitor is also called adjustable integrated capacitor). The capacitance of a BST capacitor is set by the value of a D.C. bias potential which is applied thereto, generally in a range from a few volts to a few tens of volts, typically between 2 and 20 volts.
The bias voltage of a BST capacitor is generally provided by a dedicated control circuit, performing a high-voltage digital-to-analog conversion, that is, converting a digital configuration word (generally, a byte) into a D.C. analog voltage to be applied to the capacitor to set its capacitance.